Hard Memories
by steffany16
Summary: Not sure where to post this so I posted it in a cinderella story. Oneshot Story. Featured Nick Jonas. Its not a songfic or anything. Sam comes home early from school and sees something totaly unexpected.


**Hard Memories**

Sam unlocked the door to her house. She wasn't feeling very well today so the school nurse sent her home early.

Her mother has been out of town on business for five days and she was coming back tomorrow so it was the last day Sam had the house to herself. She wasn't always by herself though. Her mom had asked Sam's best friend Nick to check up on her everyday. He would go over her house every night to have supper and just to keep her some company. They would spend their nights watching movies and just talking about random things. Sam always enjoyed Nick's company. He was her hero. He had saved her from being raped continuously by her stepfather when her mom was out of town. That was all over now though. They had moved away from her old town and her mom divorced him as soon as she found out. As long as Nick was by her side, she had nothing to worry about.

Sam opened her door and entered the house. _Home sweet home_ she thought. She slipped off her checkered vans from her feet as her school bag slid down her back. She was about to go up the stairs and get some rest when she heard something in the other room.

She slowly headed towards the room down the hall without making any noise. As she got closer she recognized the sound. It was the television. _I must have left it on this morning _she thought. She entered the room without any fear. In a second that fear went away.

There he was. The man she feared all her life.

Her old stepfather.

He was sitting on the couch. The TV was on and he had a weird look on his face. He didn't notice her in the room.

Sam slowly backed up, attempting to go out the front door she came in from. She wanted to scream as loud as she possibly could but she had to retain herself. She couldn't let him see or hear her. She took another step back and fell to the floor. She let out a small gasp and closed her eyes, hoping he hadn't heard a sound. Of course she was wrong.

"You're home early" he said without turning around.

"What are you doing here?" she replied.

He let out a small laugh and said "I think you know the answer to that".

He then picked Sam up and threw her over his shoulders. She screamed as loud as she could but it was no use. All her neighbors were at work.

He went down to the undone basement and put her in the corner of the room. The basement was being redone so there was only a small light with a couch and table with construction tools on it. Sam got off the floor and tried running away but he grabbed her and held her body on the wall so tight that it must have left marks on her wrists. She stopped moving and he let go. Sam new better then fight back. He was too strong for her.

Her body slid down the wall to the ground as she remembered the days he used to rape her. All the memories were coming back and the pain she suffered because of him. She spent nights in her room silently crying herself to sleep not telling anyone a word. She never dared telling her mother about it, she was afraid of what her stepfather might do to her. Her mother only found out one day coming home early from a business trip and finding him hitting Sam in her room.

She let out a small sob as tears started falling down her cheeks.

He turned back to look at her and bent down to her level.

"Stop crying" he ordered.

"NO! Leave me alone!" she replied with her eyes closed.

As soon as she said those words she felt pain in her left cheek with more tears falling down.

"Don't talk to me like that!" he yelled back at her.

He groaned and stood up. He went to the little table across the room and started examining the construction tools seeing if they were any use.

Sam brought up her knees and buried her head in between her legs. She felt something hard in the right pocket of her jeans. She remembered she had her cell phone. She quietly slid it out of her pocket and searched threw her contacts for someone to call. Nick's number appeared on the white screen. She quickly pressed the send button and brought the phone up to her right ear. She impatiently waited for him to pick up. _Please pick up Nick, please._

"Hello?" Nick's sweet voice came threw the speaker.

"Nick!" she managed to reply before her phone was grabbed and thrown across the room. It hit the wall and fell to the ground.

"Don't think you're going to get out of this one" he said. "That boy won't save you again".

"Jerk" she mumbled under breath.

He slapped her one more time. Both of her cheeks were now burning.

"Now let's get this over and done with" he said placing a smile on his face.

He grabbed her body one more time and threw her on the couch, hard. She felt pain running threw her entire.

He punched her in the stomach and smiled as Sam yelled in pain.

Right before making his next move, his cell phone rang. He turned around and answered the ringing phone.

She opened her eyes and thought about a way to escape.

It suddenly came to her. She placed her foot in between his feet and made him trip when he took a step forward.

She stood up immediately and ran to the stairs tears still sliding down her cheeks. She had one more step left until she reached the top when she felt someone grab her ankle. She turned around and saw him.

"You're not running away from me again!" he half said half yelled.

Footsteps could be heard from upstairs. Someone else had entered the house.

"Sam??" the person said.

Someone was going to save her.

She looked back at him and kicked him with her free foot. She went up the last step and ran as fast as she could.

As she headed for the front door she heard footsteps coming from down the hall and the sound of someone falling down the stairs. She didn't bother turning around, afraid to know what had just happened.

She saw the front door and ran out of the house.

When she reached the front lawn she turned around and waited to see if someone would come out of the house.

Silent tears were still falling from her eyes.

Then she saw him in the door frame. The curly haired boy she's known all her life. Nick.

He made his way to her and wrapped his arms around the small of her body. Police sirens could be heard around them.

"I'm always here" he whispered in her ear.

And right then and there, she new her hero had saved her one more time.

* * *

Hope you all liked this.  
Its my first fanfic ever so it might not have been that good and very short.  
If you read, please review. I wanna know what you guys think.  
Thanks 


End file.
